The Walking Dead: Life of the Dead/Episode 31
This is episode 31 of The Walking Dead:Life of the Dead by Lee Dixon and Lee Everett Season 5,Episode 15 Negan looks in the back of the truck and finds a mattress "Where did this come from" Negan says and moves it finding Carl "Well what do we have here" Negan says with a smile on his face *Cue theme music* Rick walks out of Alexandria to look for Carl when a truck drives at him and stops not far from him, Negan comes out with Carl and Rick points his gun at Negan "I mean no harm,Right now! just dropping the boy off,Not his time yet" Negan says and Carl runs to Rick "Why should i let you live" Rick says "Because" Negan says and 3 armed saviors come out of the truck "Because we're ready to fire at you" Negan says and Rick puts down his gun and Negan and the Saviors get in the truck and drive away. "What he'd do to you,Son!" Rick says "Absolutely nothing as soon as he noticed i was in the back of the truck he took me back here" Carl says "Wait,So you went to there yourself? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING,NEVER EVER DO THAT AGAIN" Rick says. Rick explains what happened to everyone "I want to charge into there! GUNS BLAZING" Rick says "That'd be suicide" Daryl says "Not if we got all the people willing to come" Rick says "I suppose" Daryl says,Rick manages to gather up most people willing to do it in Alexandria,Only everyone in the group is willing plus Rose "Rose you sure you want to do this?" Rick asks "This son of a bitch took Ken,I want to kill him" Rose says "Okay" Rick says "Since only Me,Rose,Daryl,Tyresse and Michonne are willing to go to their hideout,We have a 20 precent chance of surviving" Rick says "We'll try to kill them all" The group say and the group leave and head to the hideout. The group arrive near the hideout looking for a way to sneak in "We could just go in guns blazing" Rick says "It would surprise them,May aswell" Michonne says "Eh,What the hell" Daryl says "Let's do this" Tyresse says the group charge at the saviors's hideout and they open fire at the Saviors "Shit!" Negan says and the saviors fire back Negan fires at Michonne but misses Rose blows a savior's arm off then shoots him in the head. Tyresse shoots a Savior in the stomach then in the head Michonne Takes out her Katana and Slashes some saviors apart and Tyresse joins her a Sniper aims at them which Tyresse notices and tries to fire but Tyresse is out of ammo and so is Michonne. Rick,Daryl and Rose see Negan and run after him into a Shack,Negan grabs Rose from behind has a Pistol aimed at her Head Rick and Daryl aim their guns at him but two armed saviors show up behind them and aim their guns at them "So what's it gonna be? Your lives and Tyresse and Michonne or Rose's?" Negan says End of Episode Deaths A few unnamed saviors Category:Issues